Confession
by Nekohime17
Summary: What happens after Shou confesses his love for Kyoko? ONE-SHOT!


**Confession: A skip beat fan fiction**

* * *

Okay... so i'm a skip beat! fan. I saw that there's not alot of stories of skip beat so i decided to write one... ENJOY!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SKIP BEAT AND I DONT MAKE ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS!**

**Confession**

Since I heard those three words.

"…_I love you…"_

Those three words that are really hard to tell.

I felt confuse.

I liked him, but he never did.

Why did he suddenly start to like me?

What changed his mind?

For me, it's really hard to tell.

--

"Kyoko… did you heard what I said?!" Shou told her desperately as he grabbed her shoulders.

She was in shock.

"Kyoko?" He called her and a tear felt from her left eyes.

"Why?" She desperately asked, "Why do you love me now?" She asked with another tear falling from her eyes.

He just stares at her. He didn't know what to say exactly. It was a shock to him too, to know that he fell for her when she suddenly blossomed to a beautiful woman.

He didn't answer.

He couldn't.

"I just love you…" He managed to say.

He tried to kiss her but she turned to her side. He managed to give her a kiss but on her check.

She rejected him.

She just didn't love him anymore like she did when she was sixteen years old. In fact, she was twenty-one years old now.

"It's already to late…" She said as she evilly grins at him and tears stop falling from her eyes, "I don't love you…" she said proud of herself.

"I know you still do…" he embraced her tighter to his body and didn't let her go, "I know you still do…"

"I love someone else now…" She said as she tried to pull from his tight embrace, "He was always there for me when I most needed him…"

As she tried to pull away, he managed to hug her tighter to kiss her. Then a tall figure approaches them with caution.

"Leave her alone…" The figure said with rage in his eyes.

It was Ren Tsuruga.

"It's none of your business… _Ren_!" Shou manage to say.

"I said to leave her **ALONE**!" Ren demanded.

Shou didn't let her go, he managed to kiss Kyoko with force and he actually French kissed her.

Without hesitation, Ren punched Shou.

Kyoko fell to the ground as Shou started to rub his check.

Ren picked Kyoko up and put his arm around her.

"Are you okay baby?" Ren asked Kyoko with a warm smile that melted her heart and she embrace him really tight.

"I'm scare…" She whispered in his ear.

Ren turn to look at Shou who was in shock for seeing this show in front of his eyes.

Kyoko was Ren's and only Ren's property.

She wasn't lying.

It's really too late.

Kyoko looked at Shou like if she won. In fact, she really did win.

She managed to steal Shou's heart and now he's heart broken.

She really did won, but in the process, she fell in love.

She fell in love with Ren after he gave her a rose for 'Happy Birthday'.

It was the sweetest thing he ever did to her apart from all those advices that helped her along her career.

He was really her 'Corn' after all.

She found out on her own that he was Corn.

She saw in his house a picture of him when he was young and she knew right away he was Corn.

Knowing that, she fell more in love with him.

"I-I'm sorry…" Shou said as he looked at the ground ashamed.

It was a greet sight for Kyoko. She will never forget this day, but somehow she felt bad for him.

"After you break her heart… you expect her to wait for you open hearted?" Ren was still in Rage.

Shou didn't answer, instead, he run to Ren and punched him back.

Ren was going to punch him put Kyoko grabbed his hand.

"It's no use…" she said as she looked at him worried.

He looked at her worried too.

"You're right…" He said as he put his hand in her check and he gave her a passionate small kiss.

"After all… you're mine now…" He warmly smiled at her and she gave him another kiss.

Shou was helpless. He felt bad for those entire things her did to Kyoko in their childhood.

Ren started to nibble on her ear as she slightly giggles.

"Let's leave now…" Ren told her as they walked away from Shou.

"I can still win her heart!!" Shou managed to scream, "I'll take her away from you Ren!"

Kyoko left Ren and walk over to Shou.

Ren just looked at her with his warm smile he always gives her.

Kyoko slaps Shou.

She loved how it felt.

"Don't you even dare talk to my husband like that!" Kyoko told him and went back to Ren.

_What?! _That's all that came from Shou's mind as he saw Ren walking with Kyoko hand in hand.

**The End**

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
